


Room With a View

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2013 [20]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Harvey Specter, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Submissive Rachel Zane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This takes place in a universe where Harvey and Rachel have an established BDSM relationship. </p><p>Harvey sets Rachel up to play with one of her fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room With a View

This whole idea still made her nervous. Sure, it had been _her_ idea initially, but the reality was turning out to be a little more daunting than her fantasy had been. Maybe that was why he had done this instead of something more elaborate and in the open.

Her hands were cuffed at her back with her arms looped around the tall wooden pole set into a square base. The post itself was situated a few feet from the row of tall, crystal clear windows at the far side of the room. And the view from here was gorgeous – that she had to admit.

The view from anywhere in his condo was gorgeous, but this particular view was absolutely amazing. The sun was warm on her naked skin and she could see for miles across the city. All the tall buildings and towers glinting in the afternoon sunlight.

She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there when she realized that anyone looking out windows in nearby building might be able to see her. That made her heartrate speed up. She could feel her palms starting to sweat.

"Harvey?" she squeaked.

"You're doing fine," he said from some dark corner behind her.

She turned her head in the direction of his voice. "What if somebody sees me?"

"Isn't that the idea?" he fired back and she would swear there was amusement in his voice.

"Harvey-" she whined.

"You've been there for ten minutes," he told her. "You're doing great."

She sighed and focused on the view. She tried to forget about the possibility of people seeing her. It was hard considering, like he had said, that was the idea. It made her a little nervous.

"You're beautiful. Enjoy the sun kissing your skin," she heard and while something like that from Harvey might typically sound utterly ridiculous, it did make standing in the window easier.

She was still not sure how much she liked it though. The idea of it was a lot sexier than the reality was turning out to be. Though, she was thinking, if the circumstances were different, she might be okay with it. In fact, she turned to Harvey and said, "This would be a lot more fun if I wasn't over here all alone."

"Really? You think that would be better?" he asked. She could tell he was getting closer the way his voice bounced off the walls. It was even better when she felt his hands on her skin, warming where he touched.

She shifted, angling her body to press against his hands. "Harvey," she whined again.

He chuckled behind her and dropped a kiss to her shoulder. "What would you like me to do while you're here, all naked and exposed?"

Rachel felt her body shiver at his words and his touch. "Mmmm – whatever you want," she purred back at him.

"Well then –" he said and just the look in his eyes as he stepped around to face her was enough to make her insides melt instantly.


End file.
